Jākunawani Rappa'shu
Jākunawani Rappa'shu (喇叭手ワニ邪悪な; Japanese for Trumpeter of the Wicked Crocodile), real name Amagasahebi (アマガサヘビ; Japanese for Krait) is the current head of the Rappa'shu Clan, and first among equals of the Five Ninja Heads of Getsugakure, making him the de facto leader of Getsugakure due to the shinobi's current influence over their daimyo. He is the father to Kōshin Rappa'shu, and was once a wandering shinobi who entered Getsugakure and learned the Rappa'shu clan techniques after marrying the daughter of its head at the time. He is also a major antagonist, due to his attempts to unseal a powerful shinobi, from whose remaining chakra he was created, who was sealed away by the heads of the founding clans of Konoha. It was this shinobi, named Amagasahebi, that provoked the uniting of the clans into what would become the village that inspired all the others, and he was sealed away by the head of the Uzumaki Clan after proving too powerful for the other clan heads to kill outright. However, his most basic personality, memory and skills were not held so tightly as the rest as of him, and so managed to cyclicly escape for a few years at a time, once every fifty years. The most recent time, the seals had weakened enough that he was able to escape only twenty years after his last resealing, and deemed the seals on the rest of his self to be at the weakest they would ever reach, ripe for a special unsealing ceremony, which he has not yet revealed. Appearance Kōshin is a man on the tall side, though not so tall as to be too noticeable. He has a long face that makes him appear older than he is, with calm, icy blue eyes. One of his eyes is obscured by his hair, which he cuts to his forehead on the left side of his face back to his ear, but lets grow long about the back of head and the entire right side, including his face. He wears a set of dark purple robes, with a gray-green set covering them on his chest and parts of his legs. On his chest, he has his clan's sigil, a stylized "闘" (Tōgyū; Japanese for Matador). He often wears a set of war horns about his upper back and both arms, made from the full set of horns from a wyvern off the mountains, which he killed single-handedly. Personality Background In the time before Konohagakure was founded, when the clans that would form the village were still scattered about the Land of Fire, Amagasahebi was a powerful shinobi said to have gained his skill through dueling, in fair fights, each member of his clan repeatedly in order to gain strength. Whenever he lost, they would spare him, as befitted a friendly match between family members, and when they lost, he would spare them, quietly chalking up on a chart those whom he had surpassed. However, on the day when he defeated the last and strongest member of the clan, he slew him rather than spare him, and before the word could get out challenged all the others, with much the same result. Using a kinjutsu that has been lost to time, he transmuted each of their life forces into deadly reptilian summons that he made to serve him, along with his other summons. He then began his life as a shinobi, outside of his clan. Eventually, he became known as a force of war all by himself, engaging clans in wars that were bloodier than those fought between multiple clans, and claiming victory in them all. His goal, barely veiled, was to destroy all the clans and make the survivors serve him, as a tyrant of the Land of Fire. Realizing this threat, the First Hokage revealed his plot to several other clans, causing them to band together and begin forming Konohagakure. While they were building, a plan was formulated to defeat Amagasahebi. When he next confronted members of the village, the heads of the major clans attacked him together. Defeated, Amagasahebi still laughed, stating that his chakra was capable of reforming a new body from the life forces of those he had forced into summons form, and that he would simply defeat them once his "reformation" had wiped away his fatigue from the battle. However, while the other clan heads were shocked, the First Hokage revealed that he had anticipated this, and kept an ace in the whole. While this was being said, a close-fitting cloak was thrown onto Amagasahebi. As he whirled, he found himself face to face with the head of the Uzumaki Clan, who slashed his sword vertically down the front of the cloak, sealing it with ten special seals. The defeated shinobi was then placed in an unknown location, to prevent him from being unsealed. However, fifty years later the bare minimal of Amagasahebi's mind and power was released, due to the loose sealing that part of him had undergone, and the cyclical nature of its release. At this time, he believed himself fully released, and began training to regain his strength, only to be resealed another time. The next time he was released, he had figured out what was happening, and had decided to bide his time until the seal weakened. While he was released however, he felt that he should do what he could, and so provoked the leaders of several factions into initiating the war that decimated Uzushiogakure, feeling justified in his revenge on the Uzumaki Clan. Fifty years after this, when he was again released, he realized that the next release would probably be his final one, and attempted to prepare the world for his reawakening, by killing his grandson and his wife, the parents of Orochimaru, and teaching his great-grandson in secret his more basic snake summons, and setting the stage for the monster Orochimaru would later become. When released once again, upon discovering that it had been a mere twenty years since his last resealing, Amagasahebi realized that the seal had weakened as much as it ever would, and that he had made a fatal flaw in assuming that it would release him fully of its own accord. He then took the name Jākunawani and married into Getsugakure's Rappa'shu Clan. Over the years, he devised a method to fully release his seal, but planned upon the aid of Orochimaru, and his plans were foiled when the last of his line was killed by Itachi Uchiha before Amagasahebi could contact him. Because of this, he had to revise his plan, taking several years more before he could move. Synopsis Abilities Before his sealing, Amagasahebi was considered a monumentally powerful ninja, extremely skilled and nearly unstoppable, capable of fighting clans all by himself. He was known to be enough of a threat that he was the provocation for the forming of the alliance that would later become Konohagakure, and the heads of the major clans had to fight him together in order to defeat and seal him. Little is known of his actual abilities from that time, since the form of him that is cyclically released from the seal is said to be drastically weaker. However, he is still a very powerful shinobi, enough to dismiss the presence of such ninja as Kojimaru Sensōkajiya and the interference of the Hokage as "trifling matters, to be dealt with on a whim". Rappa'shu Clan Paralysis Techniques Jākunawani, as the clan head and bearer of a full set of wyvern horns, is considered the foremost master of the Rappa'shu Clan hiden jutsu, the Viper Song Paralysis Technique, among living ninja. His strength in it is such that he laughs at his son's notions of taking up his mantle, stating that even if the paralysis techniques he showed to the village were all that he possessed, the boy would never defeat him. His strength with the technique far exceeds his son's, making the affected areas of the body unmovable by even outside forces without even needing to cause rigor mortis, and demonstrating the ability to destroy neurons altogether, causing such afflictions as those of a paraplegic or quadraplegic. His most powerful usage of the technique, which he says "paralyzes the victim from participation in existence", requires fifteen different points on the body to be tapped by a fist, not just a finger, three times in rapid succession to be used, and has effect similar to the Totsuka sword, causing a golden dragon made of chakra to pierce the victim's chest and seal them off from existence, seemingly unfreeable by any means, though it only lasts up to ten minutes. Summoning Technique As the great-grandfather of Orochimaru and the one who first taught him the basics of the snake summoning technique and snake usage, Jākunawani is extremely skilled in these methods of combat as well, stating that while Orochimaru's body modifications were unique to him, Jākunawani is in possession of techniques both different and greater, and holds greater mastery of the jutsu overall. Unlike his descendant, he can summon not only snakes, but crocodiles as well, and it is unclear whether he might be able to summon other reptiles, though evidence points to the contrary. He can use the creatures in combat quite well, as seen when he fires snake from his horns, where he summoned them, as weapons. He also has the ability to summon them from any point of his body, due to summoning seals placed in chakra on his skin, which become visible when a being is summoned from any given one of them, and they appear to sometimes be merged with his body when summoned this way. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Getsugakure Category:Thepantheon Category:Jonin